Family
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! don't hate me Edward and Bella are Lilly and James but only Bella dies and Edward blames their daughter Hayley.So she is raised by Bella s cousin Petunia Dursley and they Abuse the poor Girl. Set in Philosopher
1. The mysterious letters

1

Summery : ( Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover) Bella and Edward Are Lilly and James but only Bella dies and Edward Blames their Daughter Hayley. So she is raised by Bella s cousin Petunia Dursley and they Abuse the poor Girl. Set in Philosophers stone . Please Don't Hate me .

Chapter 1 The mysterious Letters

Hayley Cullen lived at number 4 privet drive with her Uncle Vernon , her Aunt Petunia , and their fat son Dudley . She was 11 years old had bronze hair and Green eyes . She was extraordinarily skinny for her age and always wore baggy long sleeved shirts and baggy pants which were hand me downs from her cousin Dudley . Her daily schedule was basically Get up before dawn make breakfast for the Dursleys (if she was lucky she got some ) start her very long list of chores( which had to be completed before Vernon came home )Make lunch for petunia and Dudley , do more chores, make dinner , go to her cupboard and wait and if she was lucky she wouldn't get a beating from her Uncle Vernon . Today she was finding it harder to work due to injuries from last nights 'punishment' she figured her leg was broken because she could barley walk without it hurting but she could block pain easily now than when she was 4 when the "Punishments' started .

'Girl get the Post !' shouted Petunia

"Yes aunt petunia !"she called back when she got it she Filliped through them always hoping to get a letter and she had not one but 2 letters waiting for her she thought she put both of them in her cupboard but no one of them was still in the pile when she gave it to petunia a minute later petunia called her in "**HAVE YOU BEEN WRITING TO PEOPLE GIRL !"** Petunia screeched " n....no ...aunt Petunia" Hayley stuttered " THEN WHY IS THERE A LETTER ADDRESSED TO YOU FREAK !" she yelled 'I don't know why anybody would write to me"

Hayley ducked trying to avoid the slap in the face petunia gave her 'Vernon will hear about this ! Go to your cupboard" this was when she knew she was gonna get it


	2. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper

1 Ch. 2 Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper

It was late at night when she finally woke up the last thing she remembered was her Uncle Vernon throwing her at a wall she remembered the other letter and pulled it out of it's hiding place and turned on the light . In elegant script it said.

TO; Hayley Marie Cullen

Number 4 privet drive little winging

N6H21T6

she opened it the letter eager to see what it said

Dear Hayley,

You don't know me but I am your aunt Alice . I personally along with your uncle jasper want to meet you so why don't you meet us at the park near your house tomorrow afternoon at 12 ;00 you have 10 minutes after that before we go looking for you.

Hoping to see you soon ,

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper

Hayley almost screamed with pure excitement she had another Aunt and Uncle then questions started to pop up in her head would the Want her ? Would they beat her ? Would they even like her? How would she even get to the park ? These were the questions that she pondered all night and while she begun

her chores the next day it was nearing 12:00 when her Uncle said 'girl we are having company soon so get out of the house until 8:00pm" Hayley gladly walked out of the house as fast as she could making it to the park at 12 ;00 exactly and sat on the swing it was a cloudy day so barley anyone was at the park 'excuse me I 'm looking for Hayley Cullen ' a pixie girl asked

"Your looking at her" she said quietly

" Oh my look at you almost a teenager it seems like you were a baby yesterday Jasper she's over here " she said ' you look to young to be my aunt"Hayley questioned ' just the way I am sweetie so how do you do in school ? She asked " not bad enough to pass ' Alice looked a little disappointed at this 'you had 2 genius parents you should be in high school with grades you should be getting" Alice said 'Jasper get over here you coward' She teased "So what do you ladies want to do? " Jasper asked

They went shopping of course but Hayley kept refusing when Alice wanted to buy her something. Hayley recognized the time and asked to be taken home today was probably the best day of her life


	3. Safe In My Arms

1 .Ch. 3 Safe In My Arms

July 31st was steadily approaching after the encounter with her Aunt and Uncle they had actually promised to see her again she couldn't wait til then . It was a good week so far no beatings from Vernon and she'd actually gotten some food she wondered how long it was gonna last cause it was too good

nothing good ever lasted .

_**With Alice and Jaspe**_r

_After shopping trip ........................................._

'_You think she'll tell us when her birthday is? I wanna get her something nice to wear instead of those boy clothes" Alice said excitedly "Alice ?"_ _Jasper said "yes Jazz what's wrong ?"she asked "she's in pain I felt it" he said 'how bad ?" she asked worriedly " her leg was broken by all the pain the pain was coming from I wonder why she was walking I think they hurt her! Her chest was barley moving probably a busted rib cage !" he said angrily " we got to get her out of there !" she said " when can we see her next ?" He asked " a month" she said " a month , A MONTH WE NEED TO GET HER OUT NOW !" Alice's eyes glossed over ' he's coming to get us " she said " okay its settled then we wait 3 days and then get her so we can show him what he did to his daughter !"Jasper yelled _

_**Back to Hayle**_y

she knew it wouldn't last long and now her Uncle was beating her again just for being born she hated it here she hated being alive she just wanted to die and be ridded of this pain the last Conscious thing she heard was the door swing off it's hinges and being picked up and taken away from hell .

"Where am I ?" Hayley asked when she opened her eyes "with us your safe now !" said her uncle Jasper " safe ? " she questioned

"Yeah you never have to go back there again Angel" he said " Angel?' she asked " your moms nickname for you cause to her you were an Angel we got into the habit of calling you that to"he said answering her next 2 questions " where is Alice?" she asked " she'll be back in a bit' jasper said

" How long have I been asleep for " 3 days probably the longest days of our lives you really scared us" he said "so you know ?" she asked " yes why didn't you tell us we could've gotten you out of there sooner ?'he said "Isn't it normal though?" she asked Jasper got angry at this " no it's not normal"he said ' _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK HER !?! SHE WAS SAFE THERE"**_ a voice screamed Hayley attempted to move but was quickly stopped by pain


	4. Authors note !

1

_AUTHORS NOTE '_

_HEY GUYS ! I 'M WONDERING WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR CH._ _4 HELLO DADDY SHOULD CARLISLE, ESME, _

_EMMETT , ROSALIE_ _BE THERE TOO ?_

_I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ANY FEED BAC SO I 'M WONDERING WHAT YOU THE PEOPLE WANT _

_LET ME KNOW ! _

_LILLY - MARIE CULLEN _


	5. Hello daddy

1 Ch. 4 Hello daddy

disclaimer: **I own nothing **

2 boys one had bronze hair pale skin and yellow eyes the other had long black hair and brown eyes and both seemed to have a look of shock on their faces the black haired boy ran to Hayleys side and began to look her over for any permanent damage while the bronze simply walked out of the room to most likely to speak with Alice "wwwhhoo are you ?" Hayley asked hesitantly "Jacob ..... Jacob black" the boy said "why don't you talk to Edward" jasper suggested to Jacob "Hayley I'll be right back"he said as he stalked towards the door "how did he know my name ?" Hayley asked "He's an old friend" jasper said there were muffled noises from out side the door while uncle and niece sat in silence they heard some thing about how she was somebodies Imprint whatever that was also something about sending her back to the Dursleys had her hide under the blankets even more "it's all right your not going back not if I have anything to say about it" said Jasper the bronzed headed boy Edward she presumed came back into the room "Jasper can I talk to Hayley alone for a second ?" Edward asked "sure Edward" jasper said and he left the room "so how are you feeling ?" Edward asked "very good sir you ?" she asked "good and you don't have to call me sir"he said "then what should I call you ?" she asked 'Dad maybe or Edward if you want" he said " pardon my asking but why would I call you dad ?' she asked "well maybe because I'm your father" he said " sorry to burst your bubble but 1.)your to young to be my dad and 2.) my dad died in a car crash 10 years ago along with my mom" she said

father and daughter looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Edward responded "well that's were your wrong it was a lie Hayley there is stuff about us you don't know but will be told in time I assure you" Edward said "okay what's an Imprint ?" she asked "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm ask me when I've explained everything okay" he said slightly embarrassed "alright can you explain ?"she asked "Okay"he said it took two hours to explain vampires and werewolves to Hayley who like her mother before her was not scared of the supernatural . "Wow " that was al she could say 'you must be hungry by now lets get you something to eat" Edward said that's what shocked Hayley someone was willingly going to give her food "what is it ?" Edward asked concerned "nothing lets go"she said "and dad I don't like Jacob that way yet so stop worrying"she added quickly he laughed a weak laugh and walked out of the room with his daughter. Alice already order some food from room service having already seen it coming it was a small tray of breakfast items .the next 3 days were full of getting to know her family and Jacob the rest of the family was coming soon Hayley couldn't wait to meet them now most of the time you couldn't see Hayley without Jacob which by hayleys standards was very weird but Jacob had told her to get used to it he wasn't leaving even though he hated the shopping trips Alice would drag her on the must have lasted 7 hours each like bella she hated it when people spent money on her but she was adjusting to her new life with every body

finally the day arrived to meet the rest of her family she was so excited she could barley sleep the night before Alice had woken her up early to make sure Alice had started to call it Hayley Barbie which annoyed her straight to hell but Alice had a field day doing it so she endured it 3 hours left til arrival and Alice was putting the final touches on her 'I hate make-up" Hayley said "only because you've never worn it" Alice pointed out "They'll be here in 20 minutes their plane landed early" Edward called from the living room Hayley began to grow more nervous when she heard that

"_What if they don't like me ?" _she thought this question was what bothered her as she waited for them to arrive

A knock on the door stirred her thoughts

**A/N: so what do you ****do you think please review **


End file.
